My Familiy!
by Magic-Saphira
Summary: One-Shot Seto Kaiba/Téa Gardner fanfic. The title says enough! Rated T just to be sure!


One-Shot: Hey guy's here is a little one-shot Seto/Téa pairing. I hope you like it. Please no flames!

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

In the story Téa is 30 years old and Seto is 31 years old.

* * *

 **My Family!**

Sitting behind the big mahogany desk, in a very large but comfortable study, sit a very tall, handsome blue-eyed brunette CEO. Only his desk lamp and laptop are on, so you cannot see much of the rest of the room. He is working on a new project, but like always, nothing goes right by the first try, so he has been staying up late at night, trying to solve the problems that has occurred. He was getting more tired by the minute. Looking at the time, he finds it 11 o'clock, later at night than he had expected it to be.

With a great sigh, he leans backward in his large, comfortable, black-leather chair. Thinking about all that has happened this last week at work, resulting in him trying to solve the problems, he unconsciously starts playing with the wedding ring on his left hand ring finger. Suddenly he seems to realize what he is doing. Staring at his wedding ring, he remembers the day like yesterday.

-Flashback-

Standing next to him, was a beautiful, twenty-four-year-old, blue-eyed dancer, standing in a beautiful white wedding gown. Her chocolate-brown hair was curled and pinned up, with little white diamond pins. Her vail was behind her head and the little make-up she had applied on her face, made her even more beautiful. She had a huge smile on her face, and the look she was giving him spoke of so much, love, affection and trust, that it melted his heart completely.

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death sets you both apart?" the minister asked.

"I do." said Seto Kaiba, while looking his beloved in the eyes and a small smile on his face.

"And do you Téa Anzu Mazaki Gardner, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, until death sets you both apart?" the minister asked.

"I do." said Téa Gardner, looking her beloved, twenty-five-year-old, fiancée in the eyes, with a very big, happy smile on her face.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the minister said.

Seto didn't have to be told twice, and captured his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

An enormous cheer went through the crowed.

One by one friends and family came by to congratulate the married couple, with Mr. and Mrs. Gardner in the lead, to congratulate their only daughter and her new husband.

Mrs. Gardner had a big smile on her face and tears of happiness in her eyes. Mr. Gardner had also a big smile on his face and was a little bit more composed than his wife. And both wished them so much happiness in their lives, that you could only believe them.

Next was, of course, Seto's younger brother Mokuba, who was also best man. With an enormous smile on his face he gave both his brother and sister-in-law a big hug. The nineteen-year-old had matured a lot and was dating a very sweet brunette girl with green eyes, that goes by the name of Ceyline Hawkins, cousin of Rebecca Hawkins and of course also granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins. Though almost as smart as her cousin, she was a bit more shy and modest than her beloved cousin. Both of them congratulated the new married couple.

After that the rest of the old gang came. Yugi in the front with his arm around Rebecca Hawkins. Yugi has also grown a lot after Atem left and is now as tall as Téa is. Joey and Mai where behind them, which isn't as surprising, seen as Mai is the maid of honor. She and Joey where also about to get married, two months later. Next to them where Serenity and Duke, also engaged, but their marriage would take place in the new year. Behind them where Tristan and Miho, who were dating and Ryou, Marik, Ishizu and Odion where behind them. Both Ryou as Marik are dating, but the girls they are dating are models and had to do a photoshoot, so they couldn't be present for the wedding.

Seto and the gang had long since put their differences aside and could get along quite nicely. Only Joey and Seto where still on difficult terms.

After all that the reception took place in the garden of the Kaiba mansion and the feast was one of the best that Seto ever wend to. Everybody was speaking of it for a long time after that.

-End Flashback-

Seto still couldn't believe how everything turned out. After a year of marriage their son, Sefu, was born. He looks completely like is father, also in the way he acts, but is not as cold and has his mother's compassion. He has his father's brain though and even now with five years old he excels at everything he does and can do stuff beyond his years.

Seto and Téa were now expecting twins, but they don't know the genders. They wanted to be surprised. Téa is due any moment now and Seto is not happy with the work he currently has to do. He wants to be there for his wife.

Suddenly the whole mansion has been awoken, by a yell of pain. Bringing the CEO out of his thoughts. A knock on the door and Roland enters the study Seto is working in.

"Sir!" he greets with urgency "Your wife is in labor, we need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She is in the limo waiting for you."

"I'm coming!" Seto shouts, running to the door.

The two of them get to the limo in record time. Entering the limo Seto gets in next to Téa with Mokuba on the other end of the limo.

"Ahh!" Téa yells. "Oh god Seto, never again!"

Seto didn't answer, but tried to be as much of help as he could. Stroking his hand through her silky hair and sliding his arm gently around her. Trying to calm her down. Mokuba was watching in fascination. He and Ceyline did expect their first child, a boy, in a few months too. So witnessing this could actually help for him and his fiancée.

They got to the hospital in no-time and Téa was wield away to a room of her own. Seto went with her and Mokuba stayed in the waiting room, calling the rest of the gang and Mr. and Mrs. Gardner.

After a while they all showed up, with Mai and Serenity in the lead.

"How is she? Is everything ok?" they both said at the same time.

"I haven't heard of anything bad, so all must go well, I think." Mokuba answered. "She is in that room" he said pointing to the room where Téa and his brother wend into.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba" said the doctor. "Let's take a look, shall we." She looked at a couple of charts and asked how far apart the contractions where.

"Ok, Mrs. Kaiba, with the next contraction you may push." Doctor Hennings said.

It didn't take long or Téa was pushing as if her live depended upon it. Luckily she had the full support of her husband, and after almost pinching the life out of his hand, a first cry could be heard. Seto cut the umbilical cord and a nurse cleaned the baby and wrapped a baby-blue blanket around it.

"Congratulations!" Doctor Hennings said "You've got a healthy baby boy."

Not long after that the contractions started again, making the way for the second baby to come out. After a short amount of time another cry could be heard. Seto also cut the umbilical cord of this baby. Then a nurse took it away to get it cleaned and wrapped up in another blanket.

"Congratulations with your new baby girl!" the doctor said.

Two nurses came back with a bundle in their arms. They gave an exhausted Téa the little pink bundle, the baby girl. Seto got their baby boy.

"I will give you the birth certificates shortly" doctor Hennings told them. "And I will let your friends and family in."

Seto and Téa gave each other a passionate kiss. And looking in amazement at the two little miracles in their hands. The little girl was an exact copy of Téa with the same large blue eyes like her mother. The boy was a little bit more of a mix. He had dark brown-black hair, obviously from Seto's side of the family, and the same blue eye color from his mother, but they had Seto's shape.

Slowly the group that was waiting in the waiting room came through the door. With them came also a small five-year-old boy. Big brother Sefu was brought to the hospital by Roland. Though Roland stayed behind in the hallway. The babies wend from couple to couple.

"So...and?" Mokuba said. "What are you going to call them?"

"Their full name will be Seth Noah for our boy and for our girl Anzu Teanna. Though for every day life they will simply be known as Seth and Anzu. Just as our other boy is named Sefu Mokuba, but in everyday life Sefu." Téa explained.

Looking down at their other son, Téa and Seto gave him a big hug and after he was placed properly in a chair he got both his baby brother and baby sister in his lap. With Seto and Mokuba next to him, just in case.

There was a very happy smile on Sefu's face and very softly, he pressed a kiss on the foreheads of his new brother and sister. "Welcome to the family" Sefu said. And with that the whole family was complete.

* * *

 **I have tried to fix any spelling mistakes, however English is not my native languish and there will still be some into the story. If you find anything spelling-wise you think I need to change than please let me know. Either through PM or by Reviewing this one-shot!**


End file.
